warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cult of Ulric
The Cult of Ulric is one of the most important religious cults in the Empire, second only to that of Sigmar. History The Cult of Ulric is one of the most ancient in the Empire. However, it has been losing ground to the Cult of Sigmar ever since the latter's founding in 73 IC. It has also lost some to another militaristic cult, that of Myrmidia. Beliefs Ulric demands his followers to be aggressive and confrontational, both on and off the battlefield. They are never allowed to use trickery or deceit as a tactic and must always keep their word. Cowards are always despised by the Ulricans. Other strictures include: * Always obey your superiors. * Defend your honor. * You may only wear a wolf pelt if you have killed a wolf using weapons you made yourself. * Do not use blackpowder weapons, crossbows, or helmets. Cult Hierarchy The leader of the Cult of Ulric is called the Ar-Ulric. The current Ar-Ulric is Emil Valgeir. Beneath him are the various High Priests, as well as the Grandmaster of the Knights of the White Wolf. Every High Priest is in charge of a major temple and has a Deputy High Priest, sometimes called a Denfather. Beneath them are the priest of various levels, and below them the initiates of the Cult. Orders and Sub-Cults Order of the Howling Wolf The Order of the Howling Wolf is one of the major orders within the Cult of Ulric. They are most notable for teaching the importance of self-reliance. Knights of the White Wolf Main Article: Knights of the White Wolf The Knights of the White Wolf are the largest Knightly Order in the Empire. A unit of these knights is found at nearly every Ulrican temple. Order of the Winter Throne Members of the Order of the Winter Throne live in secluded monasteries in Ostland, Nordland, Kislev, and Norsca. They believe a time known as "Evernacht" will come, when Ulric destroys his greatest enemies. Winter is believed to be a training period for this time. The current leader of the Order, known as the Ulricsson, is Haargald. The Sons of Ulric The Sons of Ulric are a heretical sect of Ulricans believing themselves to be the direct descendants of Ulric. They believe that they should have the right to rule the entire Cult of Ulric, and that only Ulrican worship should be legal in the northern states of the Empire. The Wolf-Kin The Wolf-Kin are a fanatical sect of Ulric found in the northern Empire. They are known for seeking out whatever enemies of Ulric they can find and fighting then head-on. Brotherhood of the Axe This order is made up of only the most devout Ulricans. It is unknown who controls this cult or what its goal is, but most believe it is trying to reserve the Cult of Ulric for only those of Teutogen descent. Another rumor states that the Ar-Ulric is taking orders from this mysterious group. Other Orders and Sub-Cults * Knights of the Bloody Fist :An Ulrican Knightly Order * Knights of the Northern Cross :Another Ulrican Knightly Order Sources * Sigmar's Heirs p.40-41 * Tome of Salvation p.66-70, 109